Atracción
by Kurai neko
Summary: Aya x Ken - Shônen ai A Ken le gusta Fujimiya y Omi se ha dado cuenta. ¿Será el único?
1. Primer capítulo

**Disclamer:** Weiß Kreuz no me pertenece y no pretendo sacar dinero ni ningún tipo de beneficio con esta historia, aparte del buen rato que pasen los lectores :D

**Advertencias:** Shônen-ai. Aya x Ken.

**N/A:** Tenía ganas de escribir de esta serie (otra vez xD) desde hacía tiempo. De hecho los drabbles que escribí hace no relativamente mucho eran para practicar un poco y volver a trabajar con los protagonistas.  
No tenía muy claro que hacer, en un principio iba a ser un oneshot… pero la idea se ha rebelado contra mí xD De todas formas serán capítulos cortitos.  
Dedicado a **Airienn**, porque eres mi querida hermanita y a **Nebyura**, que le dije que haría un Aya x Ken en condiciones.  
Aunque tarde, siempre cumplo mis promesas :P

**Atracción  
**  
_Primer capítulo.  
_  
–¡No! –exclamó con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas– ¡No puedo hacer eso!  
–Pero te gusta…

Ken se llevó las manos a la cadera y bajó la cabeza, negando con ella y haciendo volar su flequillo de lado a lado.  
Sabía que era lo suficientemente honesto y descuidado como para resultar fácil de leer, pero que Omi se atreviera a hablarle de lo que últimamente era demasiado obvio en él, no entraba en sus planes.

El más joven llevó su mano derecha hasta el hombro izquierdo de Ken y apretó mientras buscaba los ojos castaños con los suyos azules.

–No puede ser tan malo.

Hidaka frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, alzando de nuevo la barbilla con un gesto ligeramente amenazador.

–Omi, estamos hablando del Señor de Hielo. No puede ser tan malo… –puntualizó antes de explotar- ¡puede ser peor!

El castaño claro se llevó un meñique a la oreja y se frotó con él, recuperando el sentido del oído a duras penas.  
Se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre la cama de Ken, empezando a balancear las piernas.

–Bueno, no tienes nada que perder.  
–¡Sí! –le rebatió– ¡La cabeza!  
–Tampoco es que la uses mucho –musitó el pequeño–. No sería una gran perdida…  
–¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó ansioso.

Omi negó con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que su amigo se encontraba tan nervioso o de malhumor. En esos momentos era mejor no empeorar la situación, aunque, aquella vez, la situación la hubiera provocado él mismo.  
Ken seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas queriendo violar a sus párpados tensos.

No era para menos. Si Omi había decidido intervenir eso quería decir que, con toda probabilidad, hasta Fujimiya se había dado cuenta.  
Eso no era bueno.

Nada bueno.

Ken se sentó en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y una mano tapando sus labios.  
¿Qué hacer?

–¡Díselo! –instigó Omi, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada.

Ken emitió un gemido ronco de frustración y paseó su mano desde su boca hasta su pecho, apretando por el camino. Tomó la tela de la camiseta en un puño.

–¿Y qué le digo? –interrogó– ¿«_Fujimiya, me gustas. ¿Follamos?_»?

Omi se rió con ganas, agarrándose el vientre e imaginando la situación.  
Hidaka entrompó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, encogiendo los hombros y mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba Tsukiyono. Volvía a tener el aura infantil de siempre.

–¡No tonto! –dijo Omi entre carcajadas después de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos– De alguna forma… ja ja, menos vulgar.

Omi se había preocupado por el cambio en el humor de su amigo, pero parecía que Kenken seguía siendo eso mismo… Kenken.

Hidaka suspiró y apoyó las manos en el colchón, dejando caer su peso un poco hacia atrás.

–Es Fujimiya –susurró–. No va a salir bien.

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza, callando para oír mejor.

–Siempre le saco de quicio por torpe, si le digo que me gusta será como añadir un crimen más a su lista de prejuicios contra mí.

Omi abrió la boca para negarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa triste y la mirada de Ken perdida en el suelo prefirió no decir nada sin tener argumentos que su compañero no pudiera discutir.  
Frotó la palma de su mano contra el hombro del otro, dándole ánimos y apoyo.

De todas formas, Omi estaba convencido de que iba a salir bien.

Muy bien.

_Continuará... _

**Próximo capítulo:** Desayuno en la cocina.


	2. Segundo capítulo

**Disclamer**** y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** Dije que serían cortos, ¿no? xD Creo que sé cuantos capítulos van a ser: alrededor de los siete u ocho. Cada cual va a ser de una sola escena o.o En realidad me estoy dedicando a cortar las escenas y hacer capítulitos cortos con ellas, pero bueno. Espero que os guste n.n

**Atracción  
**  
_Segundo capítulo.  
_  
Esa noche, Ken había estado discutiendo con su almohada el plan de acción a seguir.  
Los ánimos de Omi sólo le habían servido para convencerse a sí mismo -todavía más- de que debía olvidarse del pelirrojo tan pronto como pudiera.

No había parado de darle vueltas al asunto hasta quedarse dormido por sobrecalentamiento cerebral.  
Por eso, esa mañana se había despertado con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño y había bajado a la cocina en ropa interior.  
Si hubiera estado un poco más despierto se habría acordado de ponerse el pijama.

Bostezó ruidosamente, sin cubrirse la boca y apretando los ojos, haciendo que las lágrimas matutinas que se amontonaban sobre sus legañas descendieran en una rápida carrera por las mejillas.  
Se rascó todas aquellas partes que le picaban sin pudor ninguno mientras entraba a la cocina.

Omi parpadeó dos veces y lo miró atentamente antes de atreverse a hablar, no fuera a equivocarse de nombre al regañar al recién aparecido.

–Ken, por dios –empezó–. Ponte algo.

Hidaka bostezó otra vez y, sin abrir los ojos, se encaminó hacia el estante donde guardaba sus cereales.  
Saludó con la mano hacia el lugar donde había oído la voz, dando a entender con el gesto que sus quejas no eran para tanto. Se frotó el cuero cabelludo y antes de llegar a su destino chocó con algo.

Ken oyó las risas del menor hacia su izquierda.  
Abrió los ojos.

Fue un trabajo arduo hacer que sus párpados se despegaran el uno del otro. También tuvo que frotar sus nudillos con saña sobre las lágrimas secas para aclarar su visión.  
De todas maneras lo hizo un par de veces más de lo necesario.

–¿Ah? –dijo, mientras mantenía la boca abierta y la espalda curvada.

La figura espigada contra la que se había chocado se agachó.

–Mnh. –recibió Ken como respuesta.

Fujimiya se movió por primera vez desde que Hidaka había entrado por la puerta, dejando vía libre hacia sus cereales.  
Omi dio un trago de leche con cacao instantáneo y siguió observando la escena con una sonrisa felina bailando en su rostro.

-Perdón. –se apresuró a decir Ken, ahora un poco más lúcido.

El pelirrojo se alejó con su taza de té en una mano y el periódico en la otra, encaminándose hacia el salón.  
Hidaka se encogió de hombros, un tanto dolido por la falta de respuesta del otro.

«_Empezamos bien el día…_» pensó.

Se giró a buscar los cereales, estirando su musculatura para llegar hasta ellos.  
El jefe paró su marcha y ladeó la cabeza.

–Hidaka. –llamó.

Ken giró la cabeza a su vez, aún de puntillas y con el brazo totalmente dentro de la alacena.

–¿Qué? –preguntó mientras dejaba su taza azul con huellas de gato sobre la encimera y agarraba los cereales por encima de su pelo desordenado– ¿Qué pasa?  
–Lávate la cara antes de bajar a desayunar –ordenó desapasionadamente–. Y vístete.

Hidaka arrugó una ceja mientras oía los pasos del pelirrojo alejarlo de la cocina. Aún con sus dos manos sosteniendo el paquete encima de su cabeza, preguntó.

–¿Qué quiere decir con…?

Sus ojos empezaron a desviar su atención hacia la zona baja de su cuerpo. La caja hizo un ruido sordo al golpear la cabeza del castaño. Los cereales en forma de estrella se esparcieron por todo el suelo, alrededor y encima de Ken.

–¡Aaaaah! –gritó, al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba una pieza de ropa interior bastante ajustada.  
–Te lo he dicho. –canturreó Omi.

Ken pataleteó en el suelo, quejándose con ruidos varios más que con palabras concretas.  
Omi rió bajito y dio un par de vueltas a su leche con la cuchara, mirando hacia el techo y conectando los hilos de su mente.

Ayan se había quedado quieto mientras Kenken se frotaba los ojos frente a él. No se había movido un ápice y sus ojos habían estado fijos en el cuerpo de Hidaka.

Omi sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ken se levantó y decidió que era más importante vestirse que recoger su comida.

–Esto va a ser divertido…

_Continuará…_

**Próximo capítulo:** Repartos en moto.


	3. Tercer capítulo

**Disclamer**** y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo nvn**

**N/A:** He estado jugando a _Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness_ y viendo el drama de _Hanazakari no Kimitachi e_, conocido mejor como _Hana-Kimi_… ¡me he terminado el drama y me he viciado al juego! Que mal xD Tengo que buscar la segunda parte del drama, que no está en streaming donde suelo verlos yo T.T  
De todas formas, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir y me apetece seguir otros fics, pero prefiero continuar ahora mismo este, que los capítulos son más cortos :3 Algo bueno tenía que tener xD  
Besos y gracias por los comentarios n.n

**Atracción  
**  
_Tercer capítulo.  
_  
Ken se aseguró de que el cinturón del pantalón vaquero estuviera bien puesto antes de salir de la floristería.  
Desde el desayuno había estado un poco disperso, pero nada fuera de lo habitual. Nada por lo que los demás pudieran preocuparse.

«_¿Cómo se me ocurre…?_» seguía martirizándose por haberse mostrado casi desnudo en la cocina, delante de Fujimiya.

Apoyó el pie en una de las macetas grandes que hacía poco había sacado el mismo a la calle y alzó un puño contra el cielo, desafiando a los dioses con su mirada.

–¡Yo no soy Kudou! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a un par de jovencitas en uniforme.  
–Soy inimitable, nene. –le contestó una voz a su lado.

Hidaka saltó y se abrazó a si mismo, abriendo mucho los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de la gente que lo rodeaba hasta ese momento.

–Tranquilas chicas –habló Yohji rodeando los hombros de una de ellas y alejándolas de allí–. Es sólo que…

La voz del castaño se perdió entre los grititos histéricos de las féminas que lo rodeaban y Ken se relajó poco a poco.  
Hidaka ladeó la cabeza y miró a Yohji en la distancia, poniéndose un par de veces de puntillas para ver mejor entre las hojas de los arbustos.

Si había alguien que sacara más de sus casillas a Fujimiya que él mismo, ese era Kudou. La diferencia era que Yohji lo hacía a propósito y Ken era así.

Hidaka chasqueó la lengua y se frotó la nuca, desordenando todavía más el pelo que no había llegado a peinar. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, crujiendo el cuello y dejando salir un sonido gutural de satisfacción.

Había intentado muchas veces cambiar su comportamiento alrededor de su jefe, tratar de ser un poco menos torpe. Simplemente no podía.  
Lo había asumido al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba el porqué de sus intentos.

Hidaka dirigió sus pasos hacia la moto, con la cabeza gacha y se dio cuenta de que uno de sus cordones estaba desatado.  
Frunció las cejas. Estaba seguro de haberlo atado correctamente hacía menos de dos minutos.

Iba a apoyar la zapatilla en la pared, pero se lo pensó mejor antes de hacerlo y terminó por agacharse.  
Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, apretando los labios y con la espalda doblada.

«_Al principio me molestaba su forma de ser._» recordó «_Siempre tan callado y cerrado._»

Se incorporó y buscó el casco en la maleta de la moto. Subió al vehículo y se puso el casco, dejándolo sin atar mientras metía la llave y hacía contacto.

«_Inalcanzable…_»

El motor ronroneó y Hidaka irguió la espalda, dejando los puños sobre sus muslos.

«_Para cuando me di cuenta ya me gustaba demasiado._»

Se llevó la mano a la nuca para frotarse de nuevo el pelo, pero chocó con el casco y se quejó.

–Ouh. –dijo antes de llevarse el índice a la boca para chuparlo.  
–Torpe.

Un peso en la parte trasera de la motocicleta hizo que se tambalease un poco.

–¿¡Y ahora qué…!? –empezó antes de girarse para ver quien le había hablado.

Fujimiya alzó una ceja y lo miró directo a los ojos, esperando a que continuase con lo que estaba diciendo. Hidaka se calló, sorprendido.

–¿Qué? –preguntó bastante más dócil.  
–Te habías dejado la entrega dentro.

Ken afirmó con la cabeza, sin saber si enfadarse o no. De todas maneras, si tenía que enfadarse con alguien era con él mismo, por despistado.

El motor siguió ronroneando suavemente, esperando a que alguno de los dos decidiera ponerle fin al momento. Seguían mirándose a los ojos.

La risa de un grupito de chicas y el agua que salpicó el pantalón del pelirrojo lo hizo por ellos.

–¡Kudou! –avisó Fujimiya, mirando al culpable con furia.  
–¡Culpa mía! –se disculpó el otro entre risas.

Fujimiya se alejó con pasos rápidos y entró en la tienda.

Hidaka revisó el cajón y se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden. Se ató el casco y aceleró el motor.

–Un momento… –dijo de repente, rebobinando lo acontecido en su mente– Espera, espera…

Se volvió a incorporar en el asiento del vehículo y frunció el ceño. Algo no cuadraba.

Fujimiya lo había estado mirando. Él le había devuelto la mirada, perdiéndose en el color de sus ojos.

–Sus ojos…

Habían estado muy cerca. Tanto que podría haber contado sus pestañas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–¿¡Cuando se ha acercado tanto!?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar más.  
Tenía que ir a hacer el reparto, como siempre.

_Continuará…_

**Próximo capítulo:** Descanso a mediodía.


	4. Cuarto capítulo

**Disclaimer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo :_D**

**N/A:** ¡PERDÓN! TOT ESTRÉS, COSPLAYS, ESTRÉS, MÁS COSPLAYS, MÁS ESTRÉS TOT!! RIÑAS Y COSPLAYS! Y lo peor de todo es que me faltan dos cosplays por terminar aún xD y son para la semana que viene ;_; ¡Pero que le den!¡Quiero escribir!  
Por cierto, he decidido hacer cosplay de la prota de _Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness_, es tan cuca (Kyah! Kyah!), pero será para el año que viene n_n  
Y el fic llega a la mitad de su contenido con el cuarto capítulo n.n Sí, serán ocho capítulos cortitos :3 Lo tenía pensando, más o menos, desde un principio aunque ahora ya me he decidido del todo y sé que rumbo seguirá nvn  
Gracias por los comentarios n3n!!  
Y perdón TOT

**Atracción  
**  
_Cuarto capítulo.  
_  
Ken saltó en el sillón una vez más.

–¡Eso ha sido falta! –gritó a pleno pulmón.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y pateó el suelo repetidas veces. Alcanzó el mando del reproductor de video para rebobinar la cinta y ver la jugada de nuevo.

La noche anterior había pretendido ver el último partido de la selección, que se perdió por tener que realizar una misión a última hora, pero con la interceptación de Omi y el malhumor que había adquirido después de su conversación se había olvidado completamente.

Después de comer, aprovechando la modorra de sus compañeros de piso, se había acomodado en el salón para disfrutar de hora y media de chutes, pases, tiros a puerta y paradas de balón.  
Sólo llevaba quince minutos y un par de gritos cuando el primero de sus colegas apareció. O algo así.

Fujimiya Aya se hizo presente en el hueco de la escalera. Caminó silenciosamente, esquivando sillas y revistas de videojuegos que alguien había dejado olvidadas detrás del sofá.  
El pelirrojo se prometió a si mismo que se olvidaría de los tigretones de Tsukiyono cuando fuera a hacer la compra.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –volvió a quejarse Hidaka– ¿Y a eso le llaman fuera de juego?

Negó con la cabeza mientras esperaba que ralentizaran el momento para demostrar que él estaba en lo cierto, pero algo más obtuvo su atención.

–Nh. –saludó Fujimiya, sentándose al otro lado del sofá.

Hidaka giró su cabeza inmediatamente, casi con salvajismo. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron tanto que Fujimiya pensó que saldrían a dar un paseo por la habitación en cualquier momento.

«_¿Eh?_» pensó Hidaka «_¿Desde cuando…?_»

Ken se removió un poco en el sofá, bajando los pies de la mesa que tenía delante y sentándose más erguido.  
No era la primera vez que Aya ocupaba el salón para leer, pero había dos factores que en ese momento se estaban dando y que nunca se daban cuando el pelirrojo decidía tal cosa. Primero: nunca había nadie más usando la televisión. Y segundo: Siempre se sentaba en su sillón preferido.

–Hola… –terminó por saludar Hidaka, volviendo sus ojos hacia la pantalla.

El castaño vio los siguientes cinco minutos de partido en un silencio incómodo y sepulcral, mirando de reojo al otro hombre, que seguía con lo suyo como si tal cosa.  
No tardó mucho en observar más al propio Fujmiya que al partido en sí, deleitándose con el movimiento de sus dedos cuando pasaba una página más del libro.

En algún momento se olvidó de que el televisor estaba encendido y de cual era su propósito en aquella estancia. No en vano, mirar a su jefe de alabastro era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

–¿Ese gol no es válido? –preguntó Fujimiya sin levantar la vista de su lectura.  
–¿Eh?

Hidaka se sorprendió, mirando hacia la pantalla y tomando torpemente los mandos, que casi se le cayeron de las manos. Rebobinó la cinta y observó la jugada, sintiéndose estúpido por momentos.

–No hay fuera de juego –empezó a explicar Ken, un poco más animado–, pero el árbitro había pitado falta antes de…

Volteó su rostro con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz por poder hablar de algo que sí comprendía a la perfección delante del pelirrojo. Sus palabras se perdieron cuando la sombra de Fujimiya se proyectó sobre su cuerpo.  
Aya se había movido de sitio mientras Ken estaba entretenido y ahora se encontraba justo a su lado. Kenken podía notar su rodilla chocar contra el muslo del mayor.

Su expresión formó un interrogante. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando. Tal vez se había quedado dormido mientras veía el partido y estaba soñando.

Fujimiya giró su cuerpo, apoyando el codo izquierdo en el respaldo del sofá y la mano derecha entre las piernas de Hidaka.

Definitivamente se había quedado dormido…

El cuerpo de Ken dio un respingo, intentando fusionarse con el tapizado de los cojines. Fujimiya lo miró muy fijamente y sus ojos volvieron a acercarse, de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho esa mañana.

… y sin ninguna duda estaba soñando.

–¿¡Cómo va el partido, Hidaka!?

El grito los alteró a ambos, haciendo que el castaño se levantara de repente, arrollando todo lo que se encontró por delante.

–¡Ah!¡Kudou! –Ken dio la vuelta al sofá, apoyando su peso en el respaldo del mismo– ¿Dónde vas tan pronto?

El mayor de todos levantó una ceja, abrochando el puño de su camisa y alisando la parte delantera antes de mirarse por undécima vez en el espejo.

–Tengo una cita –canturreó– ¿No es obvio?  
–¿Tan pronto? –preguntó desesperado– ¿No quieres ver el partido antes de irte?  
–¿Para ver otra vez como pierden? –rió Yohji– No, gracias.

Hidaka frunció el ceño.  
Había conseguido que nadie le dijera el resultado antes de verlo con sus propios ojos. Al menos hasta ese momento.

–¡Kudou! –regañó con los mofletes hinchados.

Para cuando el ligón se despidió con besos al aire y guiños y Hidaka se giró a observar el sofá y los mandos en el suelo, Fujimiya había desaparecido del salón.

El corazón de Kenken latía demasiado fuerte y la saliva que tragó no deshizo el nudo de su garganta.

Estaba seguro de que su jefe se había enterado de su pequeño secreto y tenía algo que decir al respecto. Sólo esperaba que se decantase por una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

_Continuará…_

**Próximo capítulo:** En la tienda esa misma tarde.


	5. Quinto capítulo

**Disclaimer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo ****:D**

**N/A:** ¡Clímax! Ya falta poco para terminar la trama del fic nvn En realidad los dos últimos capítulos serán algo así como "extras" que decidí poner por que creo que lo valen xD  
Así que… ya saben, como soy piadosa y todo eso (o al menos lo intento T3T) he hecho el capítulo lo más rápido que he podido para no hacerlas sufrir.  
Sobre Aya multifunción xD yo también me pregunto como lo hace ;_; mi padre sí que puede!

**Atracción  
**  
_Quinto capítulo.  
_  
La tarde había empezado lenta y no había aumentado el ritmo en ningún momento.  
Era algo extraño, por que cuantos menos eran más atareados solían estar.

–Mierda de Kudou –susurraba Ken mientras ordenaba las semillas, tarea que no le tocaba a él–. Si me hubiera acordado antes de que hoy no es su día libre…

Pero Hidaka tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza cuando Yohji le había confesado descaradamente que estaría ausente esa tarde. Y en lo que menos pensaba era precisamente en la tabla de horarios y turnos.

Elevó un puño hacia el cielo –o eso pretendía, pero se tuvo que conformar con el techo de la tienda- y masculló amenazas que harían enrojecer a más de un yakuza hecho y derecho. Después de todo era un asesino.

Algunas de las chiquillas que se arremolinaban disimuladamente en torno a él se alejaron un par de metros, pensando que ese día era más seguro oír la voz profunda de Fujimiya instándolas a salir del negocio que acercarse al usualmente gentil motero.

–¡Fuera! –se escuchó decir no muy lejos de allí.

O tal vez, lo mejor sería comprar algunas flores y dirigirse a la caja, atendida por un sonriente Omitchi.

Hidaka suspiró, desinflándose en el proceso.  
Llevaba poco más de una hora evitando al pelirrojo. No por que no quisiera verlo u oírlo –cosa poco probable teniendo en cuenta su altura y la superpoblación de género femenino en el local-, sino por que necesitaba pensar.

Hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía nada que hacer respecto a su vida amorosa.

«_Como si yo tuviera de eso…_» rodó los ojos y buscó más semillas que reponer.

Sabía que no carecía de atractivo, pero tampoco iba buscando algo que no quería. Relaciones vacías.  
Aunque nunca había afirmado que algo puntual de vez en cuando, para descargar tensiones, fuera malo.

Volvió a suspirar, entrecerrando los ojos y fijándose en el nombre casi impronunciable de una de las plantas.

–Bure… bleti –Kenken se rascó la cabeza–, ¿bleti-qué?  
–Bletilla Hyacinthina –pronunció alguien perfectamente detrás de él, justo después de que unos dedos largos y blanquecinos le arrebataran el paquete de las manos–. O Bletilla Striata, también conocida como Orquídea de Japón.

Hidaka se quedó en blanco.

–Es terrestre. –añadió Fujimiya.

Hidaka se estremeció.

–Hojas lanceoladas, con pliegues… –continuó con la descripción, sin moverse de su sitio– Florece en verano.

«_¿Cuándo…?_» ya eran dos las veces en las que Aya se había acercado a él ese día de forma tan silenciosa.

–Las flores son rosa-púrpura o rosa-malva.

«_¡Y me habla!_»

El castaño empezó a girarse, poco a poco, constatando que sí… Fujimiya estaba dándole una cátedra sobre flores justo a su espalda.  
Cuando Hidaka se fijó en el rostro de su jefe se dio cuenta de que no estaba leyendo la letra pequeña del paquete de semillas, estaba mirando directo a sus ojos.

Ken giró sobre su talón y reculó un par de pasos, chocando contra una pared. Miró en todas direcciones.  
Estaba en una esquina de la tienda, detrás de las estanterías grandes, no muy lejos de la puerta del almacén.

–También existe una variedad con flores blancas.

Ken tragó saliva cuando Fujimiya decidió acercarse más todavía. No estaba preparado para morir.

El pelirrojo dejó las semillas en su sitio, insertando el hierro en el agujero del cartón. Hidaka se apretó más contra la pared, dejándose resbalar poco a poco hacia abajo.

–Se plantan en primavera. –terminó Aya, mirando las diferentes bolsitas pero sin dejar salida física alguna al cuerpo del otro.

Fujimiya clavó sus ojos de nuevo en el portero, haciendo que Ken se sobresaltara. Era obvio que estaba nervioso.

Ken cogió la caja de cartón de donde había sacado las semillas hasta ese momento, buscando algo que hacer para entretenerse y aparentar un poco más de tranquilidad de la que tenía.

La forma de comportarse de Fujimiya le era extraña. Tal vez había decidido entretenerse un poco antes de acabar con su sufrimiento.  
Hidaka negó con la cabeza y apretujó la caja entre sus manos, mirando su contenido sin prestarle atención.

Aya cambió el peso de pie, ladeando la cadera de forma sugestiva.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de allí.

–Gracias. –balbuceó, ante lo que el pelirrojo no pudo más que levantar una ceja.

Ken metió la mano en la caja, buscando más semillas que reponer, pero tuvo que mover la mano por todas partes para darse cuenta de que no quedaba ninguna más.  
Una idea taladró su mente.

Se incorporó deprisa, haciendo que Fujimiya tuviera que apartarse un poco para que la cabeza castaña no chocara con su barbilla.

–¡Semillas! –gritó Ken.

El pelirrojo subió la otra ceja, cruzando los brazos a la altura de la cintura.

–¡No me quedan semillas!

No dijo nada más. Con la caja vacía aún en las manos, apartó a su jefe de un empujón y se dirigió hacia el almacén con paso rápido.

–Kenken, esta noche –empezó a decir Omi, al ver aparecer a su compañero de piso– había pensado que…

Pero el otro no le contestó. Tsukiyono ladeó la cabeza.  
Había pensado ir al cine con él para animarlo un poco. Tal vez sería mejor proponérselo en otro momento.

Una mujer algo entrada en años llamó la atención del jovencito, sacudiendo delante de su nariz las macetas que quería comprar. El precio no estaba puesto por ninguna parte.  
Omi sonrió hacia la clienta, mirando de reojo la puerta abierta del almacén. Arrugó su frente por un momento, preocupado.

Definitivamente lo invitaría a salir esa noche.

Un par de sonrisas después de limpiar las gafas de la mujer y señalar la etiqueta en la base de la maceta, Omi se encaminó al almacén.  
Una patilla roja al viento y el hecho de que la puerta estaba cerrándose lo detuvieron.

–O igual no… –añadió una nota en alto a sus pensamientos.

Sonrió y se frotó las manos, dispuesto para atender al próximo cliente.

_Continuará…_

**Próximo capítulo:** Desenlace en el almacén.


	6. Sexto capítulo

**Disclaimer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo ****òwó**

**N/A:** No sé como me ha quedado, espero que bien. ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Mi vida se complica por momentos y lo peor es que sigo sin trabajo… Por lo menos he podido hacerme fotos de un cosplay que tenía hace años (y aún no me había hecho photoshoot XD) y por fin terminé el otro y me hice fotos grupales *O*! Me lo pasé genial non  
Repito que la trama e idea principal termina aquí, pero aún pondré dos epílogos nvn  
¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Y gracias por los comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos!

**Atracción  
**  
_Sexto capítulo.  
_  
La puerta chocó contra la pared con violencia. Ken no se preocupó de volver a cerrarla, se dirigió sin parar hasta el muro contrario.  
Apoyó las manos a la altura de la cabeza y dejó caer la caja de cartón vacía.

Bajó la cabeza poco a poco, rozando la frente con la pared y crispando los dedos.

–¡Mierda! –gritó– ¡Me cago en…!

Separó una de sus manos, dándole un puñetazo tras otro a la pared. Giró la cabeza, apoyando la sien sobre la pintura un poco manchada del almacén.  
Su espalda se curvó y se obligó a si mismo a respirar más calmadamente.

Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder.

«_¿¡Cómo quieres que no se dé cuenta!?_»

–¡Aaaah! –gritó en medio de un suspiro desesperado.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y crujieron sus hombros, los puños cerrados a cada lado de sus muslos. Miró el techo con los ojos totalmente abiertos y volvió a suspirar, frustrado.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Y no sólo en ese momento.  
Necesitaba tomarse el tema con más calma, ser capaz de estar cerca de Fujimiya y seguir siendo él mismo.

El problema radicaba en que cuando pasaba eso era todavía más Hidaka. Más torpe, más estúpido, más…

Bufó y miró al suelo, llevando sus manos a la cadera.

–Bueno… –murmuró, intentado resignarse ante lo imposible.

Si no podía cambiar las cosas, por lo menos podía tratar de entretenerse con otras.

Pateó el suelo y armó su mejor cara de decisión, levantando el puño y frunciendo cejas y labios. Hidaka no era alguien que se deprimiera tan fácilmente.  
Era un hombre con una misión. Tenía semillas que reponer.

Trotó hasta las estanterías metálicas que quedaban a su izquierda.  
Las cajas que buscaba estaban a la altura de su cadera y se agachó un poco para ver mejor los nombres, estirando sus piernas y quebrando la espalda. Puso una mano sobre el estante inmediatamente superior al que inspeccionaba y con la otra se dedicó a rebuscar entre los cartones.

En algún momento empezó a tararear la sintonía de un anuncio que había visto a mediodía en la televisión y no se había podido quitar de la cabeza. Fue por eso que no oyó el suave crujido de la puerta al cerrarse ni el '_clik_' del seguro al ser echado.  
Pero sí que pudo ver con claridad –o mejor dicho, dejó de ver con claridad por– la sombra que se inclinó hacia él.

–¡Aah! –berreó a la vez que se giraba sobresaltado.

Fujimiya lo miró con una interrogación pintada en la cara. Ken se incorporó un poco, parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse de que veía bien.

–¡No me asustes así! –protestó, acercando su rostro al del otro.

El pelirrojo no reculó, convirtiendo sus ojos en dos rendijas violetas.  
Tenía los brazos cruzados y la cadera ladeada.

Hidaka echó con fuerza el aire por la nariz, empezando a sentirse nervioso otra vez por el escaso espacio que había entre él y su jefe.  
Ken irguió del todo su espalda, separándose un poco y mirando hacia el suelo, sin saber que hacer. Fujimiya alzó la barbilla y se acercó furtivamente.

–Eeh… –titubeó el castaño al darse cuenta del movimiento– ¿Quieres algo del almacén?

El rostro de su jefe, usualmente parco en emociones, siguió como siempre. Hidaka vaciló un poco, sin saber que hacer más.

«_Eres un hombre, Ken._» se dijo a si mismo «_¡Tienes que ser valiente!_»

Tragó saliva y tanteó entre las cajas de la estantería.

–¿Flores, semillas, papel de envoltura? –preguntó con pausas poco marcadas, aturullándose las palabras en su boca– ¿Tijeras, macetas?

Miró hacia abajo un momento, el tiempo suficiente como para que Fujimiya se acercara otro paso más sin que viera su movimiento.

–¡Ah, ya sé! –exclamó Ken, agarrando una caja pequeña verde y amarilla y alzándola impulsivamente– ¡Lo que qui…! ¡Aaagh!

Hidaka intentó fusionarse con el metal de la estantería y dejó caer el paquete abierto de abono granulado. Las bolitas dieron vueltas por el suelo libremente.  
Ken había subido su mano izquierda, aferrándose al estante que estaba justo a la altura de su cabeza. La otra mano se había quedado encima de su corazón, colándose entre su cuerpo y el del pelirrojo.

Fujimiya se cernía sobre él, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿¡Qué he hecho!? –preguntó en un grito– ¡Fue sin querer, lo juro!

Aya negó lentamente con la cabeza, alzando sus manos y agarrándose un estante más abajo que Ken.

El castaño miró hacia sus lados, calibrando la situación.  
La pose no dejaba escapatoria a sus brazos, pero aún le quedaban las piernas. Y podía patear muy fuerte.

–¿Entonces? –dijo un poco más calmado– ¿Qué se me olvidó hacer?

Ken juntó la barbilla con el pecho, mirando hacia arriba para ver como los iris violetas de su jefe se acercaban todavía más.

«_Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre._» acertó a pensar mientras sus ojos empezaban a dar vueltas, mareado por el suave olor característico de Aya «_Un momento._»

Hidaka era lento para algunas cosas, pero sabía que si se paraba a pensar llegaría a una conclusión.

«_¿Cuántas veces…?_» Ken miró hacia abajo y luego cerró los ojos, su corazón martilleaba fuertemente en sus oídos «_En la cocina, cuando me choqué con él._»

Desconectó un momento de su cuerpo, ablandando su expresión nerviosa y defensiva.

«_En la moto, en el sofá, en la tienda…_»

Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido y alzó la barbilla. Estaba empezando a dudar de las intenciones asesinas de su líder de equipo.

–¿Qué quie…?

Aya lo miraba fijamente, intentando transmitir un mensaje importante con sus ojos. Algo que no podía expresar, algo que no podía decir.  
El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos y Ken supo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había subido bochornosamente a su cabeza.

Tartamudeó y se removió, abriendo el puño que tenía aún sobre su pecho.

Los labios finos de Fujimiya se estrellaron sobre los de Hidaka, presionando tanto que la cabeza de Ken chocó contra una de las cajas de cartón detrás de él.  
Las manos pálidas del mayor apretaron todavía más el borde de la estantería y su cuerpo buscó el calor del otro.

Hidaka sólo atinó a gemir.  
Su mente repetía una y otra vez '_No puede ser_' , como un mantra que lo ayudara a regresar del sueño que seguramente estaba teniendo.

«_Pero si es un sueño prefiero no despertar._»

Hidaka volvió a gemir y agarró la camisa de su jefe con el puño. Ladeó la cabeza y abrió la boca, lamiendo los labios del pelirrojo para profundizar el contacto.

Fujimiya gruñó y se apoderó de los labios de Hidaka con pequeños mordiscos, estirando con sus propios labios, recuperando el control.  
Hidaka manoteó y se removió nervioso, hasta que notó la presión de la cadera de Aya sobre la suya y una lengua ajena en su paladar.

Ken suspiró y relajó su cuerpo, abriendo la mano que aún tenía en alto para pasar el brazo por el cuello del otro y atraerlo más.

El sonido fuerte y la repentina separación del jefe de su cuerpo hicieron que abriera los ojos sobresaltado.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y se sobaba la cabeza, desordenando su pelo.

Ken no dudó en arrodillarse y preguntar.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado, estás bien, he hecho algo!? –acribilló indiscriminadamente al herido.

Aya suspiró frustrado y señaló una botella de plástico en el suelo y la caja de cartón que aún hacía malabarismos en la estantería.  
Hidaka miró una cosa, luego la otra.

Aya señaló la mano derecha de Ken.  
Hidaka miró la botella, la caja y por último su mano.

–Ouh… –balbuceó cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido el culpable de que todo terminara de esa manera– Perdón.

Ken se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza. La caja de cartón cayó estrepitosamente a uno de sus lados.

–Nh –agregó Fujimiya, apretando el hombro derecho del castaño con sus dedos largos–. Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar.

El portero parpadeó y alzó la cabeza de repente, mirando a Fujimiya y descubriendo una sonrisa pequeña y sesgada en su rostro.

Ken se dio unos segundos para enamorarse de esa imagen y grabarla en su memoria para el recuerdo. Luego se dio otros segundos más para pensar.

No necesitó ponerlo en palabras para darse cuenta de que lo que el pelirrojo le estaba insinuando.

Hidaka sonrió a su vez, mucho más ampliamente.

_Continuará…_

**Próximo capítulo:** Visitando al jefe.


	7. Séptimo capítulo

**Disclaimer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo ****D8**

**N/A:** -Deja el capítulo y huye- :___D!

**Atracción  
**  
_Séptimo capítulo.  
_  
Hacía un par de meses que Fujimiya lo había besado por primera vez en el almacén. Desde entonces hasta ese día, las cosas entre los dos habían ido avanzando poco a poco.

Ninguno de sus compañeros había hecho preguntas tales como '_¿Por qué vais juntos a comprar?_' o '_¿Cómo es que últimamente hacéis los descansos juntos?_'. Ken daba gracias a la poca curiosidad que esos dos estaban mostrando, seguro de que se contenían más de lo que él mismo podría hacer.  
De todas maneras, Tsukiyono no había vuelto a sacar el tema 'Fujimiya' a colación… pero a veces los miraba con esa sonrisa de padre orgulloso que conseguía hacer temblar a Hidaka. Y no de felicidad, precisamente.

Durante esas ocho semanas, Kenken se había preguntado si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Y la respuesta había evolucionado desde un '_tal vez'_ hasta un '_sí_' rotundo.  
A esas alturas no quedaban secretos entre ellos y comprendían a la perfección el peligro que envolvía sus vidas. Nadie mejor que sus propios aliados para asumir los riesgos que una relación con cualquiera de ellos, más allá de la laboral, podía acarrear.

Hidaka no tenía que mentir si algo se complicaba en una misión y tenía que cancelar los planes de repente. Y Fujimiya no tenía que preocuparse de velar todo el día por Hidaka, podía cuidarse sólo a la perfección.

Aún siendo conscientes de todos estos pequeños detalles, no habían hablado nada de todo eso.  
Se limitaban a pasar el tiempo juntos, haciéndose compañía él uno al otro y estando ahí.

Ken, que aún no había digerido del todo el hecho de que le gustara otro hombre y sin creer todavía que este le respondiese, no sabía muy bien como hacer las cosas. Aún se asustaba cuando levantaba el rostro y sorprendía a Aya mirándolo con fijeza.  
Y por muy tonto que pareciese, no lo era. Sólo que le costaba darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y asimilar las situaciones nuevas, pero se había dado cuenta de las veces en las que el jefe había refrenado sus impulsos. Fujimiya aún esperaba a que Hidaka se sintiera cómodo con sus pocas muestras de afecto.

Kenken suspiró fuertemente, dejando que el aire saliera por su nariz.

Sí, se habían vuelto a besar. Y Fujimiya solía rozar su mejilla con sus dedos enguantados en cuero en forma de saludo antes y después de cada misión.  
Incluso una vez, en el pasillo, se habían besado con avidez, acariciando con sus manos por todas partes… hasta que Ken se había asustado al notar la erección del pelirrojo sobre su muslo.

El castaño se levantó, tragando saliva y afirmando con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y dio unos cuantos pasos algo vacilantes.

Hidaka podía pecar de ingenuo, pero no era ningún puritano, ni tampoco un desentendido.  
Sabía lo que era el sexo, no era virgen. Y sabía como lo hacían los hombres entre ellos. O al menos se lo podía figurar.  
No estaba asustado. Sólo que le había costado un poco hacerse a la idea.

Se paró y apretó los puños. Anduvo hasta su objetivo sin dudar más. Subió un puño y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, abriendo después.

A él le gustaba Fujimiya. Lo quería. Y aunque no se lo había dicho nunca, ni el pelirrojo a él, tenía claro que era mutuo.

Ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, echando el seguro antes de girarse.  
Trotó hasta situarse al lado de la cama y carraspeó.

El jefe miró hacia arriba, esperando por aquello que Hidaka tenía que comunicarle. Se retiró las gafas de lectura y las dejó sobre la mesilla de noche, para verlo mejor.

Ken respiró audiblemente y armó la expresión más seria que podía conseguir.

–Fujimiya –empezó suavemente y continuó sin apenas pausas–, me gustas. ¿Follamos?

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, despacio.  
Ken parpadeó y lo miró, expectante.

Fujimiya cerró el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe y palmeó en la cama a su lado. Una sonrisa sesgada le prometió a Hidaka que no se iba a arrepentir.

Ni en ese momento ni nunca.

_Terminará…_

**Epílogo:** Kudou al habla.


End file.
